


Remember, there are babes in these woods

by Cinnamon_twistyslut



Category: Blackkklansman
Genre: Art Teacher, Bath, Caught, Character Death, Dating in Secret, Depression, F/M, Forbidden, Marriage, Praise, Pregnant, Romance, Smut, dom!Flip, heavy smut, loving, soft dom, watercolor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_twistyslut/pseuds/Cinnamon_twistyslut
Summary: You’re a young art teacher and daughter of police chief Bridges, you decided a side hustle couldn’t hurt as a secretary at the Colorado Springs Police Department. Oh but you have no clue what you’ve gotten yourself into getting involved with the reckless Flip Zimmerman behind your fathers back.
Relationships: Filp Zimmerman X you, Flip Zimmerman x Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Big Earrings, and blue jeans.

𝓡𝓮𝓶𝓮𝓶𝓫𝓮𝓻

𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮

𝓐𝓻𝓮

𝓑𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓼

𝓘𝓷

𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓼𝓮

𝓦𝓸𝓸𝓭𝓼

I walked into the station with my jeans on and I felt as though I could take on the world. Which was stupid of me because it was a police station. A girl with her big earrings and flared jeans walking into a police station was a rare sight.  
I wiped my sneakers on the carpet and started to look around. But before I could a little woman with her cheaters perched on her nose came very close to my face, her pinched eyes glared into mine.

“So. You’re (Y/N)?”

Her coffee breath flooded my nose and I nodded without a word.

She gave me her best ‘humph, and walked me to the front desk, she walked in a certain manner where I almost asked her if she needed help but after the attitude I got I didn’t dare. 

We passed through the station and the detectives were hard at work picking up phones and clicking away at their typewriters. Except for one of the officers. He was striking in looks. He was a tall man, wide shouldered, shoulder length black wavy hair and a pair of Amber eyes. His face was adorned with freckles and beauty marks, his small amount of facial hair suited him. His red flannel and dungarees suited his mountain man aesthetic, but his throwing paper balls into his wicker trash can was as mesmerizing as his face.

I turned my head away as a blush sprawled across my cheeks.

I held my Alma bag a little tighter when he looked back as I was rushing away.

The front desk was quaint, kind of cute in a way.  
An olive green rotary phone, Lined paper, a fax machine, and a cute little bell.

I pulled my sketchbook and pencils out of my Alma bag and placed them on my desk.  
I took a deep breath and let everything settle in. The sounds of the station were pure tranquility. Phones ringing in the distance, the clicking of typewriters, sounds of soft drags being taken off of Marlboro Reds. I was drifting off until I heard a low voice speak.

“What are those for?” 

I looked forward and blushed deeply as he must have been standing there for quite a while, I’m sure he saw me drift off and listen deeply to the sounds around me with my eyes shut.

“Oh! Um they’re my art supplies.”

He nodded

“Ya see I teach art, at the elementary school-

“You’re new aren’t you?” 

Dick, cut me off.

“Yeah, just a little side hustle my dad got me.”  
I giggled awkwardly and tucked my hair behind my ear.

“Who’s your dad rookie?”

I hesitated, I dreaded telling any of the officers this because there just gonna tread so lightly around me and fuck, (Y/N)! Spit it out.

“Chief Bridges,”  
I whisper

He pauses. Looks me dead in the eye. 

“I’m Flip,” he reaches out his hand which nearly envelopes mine. 

“(Y/N),” I choke out

He nods, and walks back to his desk swiftly  
Oh the things I would let him do to me.


	2. Hands off

𝓕𝓵𝓲𝓹𝓼 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓿𝓮  
TW!MENTIONS OF RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT

I rolled over and ran my fingers through my hair, the early rising sun of Colorado Springs was something that was familiar with me, but I still narrow my eyes at any sight of sun before 7, 

Sitting up I groaned as memories of the dream I had came flooding my senses.

“Shit....” It was almost a praise that rolled off my lips as I remember I had dreamed of her in little to nothing on her knees.  
The thought of it made me swallow. Hard. She was the true definition of a new age Persephone, confidence flowed out of her thermal crop tops and flared jeans.

Thinking of her sent ecstasy flying behind my eyes. Which was rare. I’ll say that.

The shower I had today was warm, rare as well. Rare things tend to be happening today. I’m rather ok with that though.

The station is always hot. Too hot for comfort today. The desk ladies with their copies of Vogue were fanning themselves as usual but more violent today. I started running my thumb over the case file that was burning a hole in my desk. It was stressing me out, before bridges came and plopped a cup of coffee on my desk. 

“Looks like you could use it Zimmerman, that one- that’s a tough one right there,” 

He patted the file and looked me dead in the eye. With her eyes. I was terrified. 

“I know you’ll do the right thing”

I wiped the layer of stress off my temples and opened the file.

It read on the top.

CHARGES TO ANDREW LANDERS:

ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THE FIRST DEGREE

CRIMINAL SEXUAL CONTACT IN THE SECOND DEGREE

SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITHOUT CONSENT

I closed the file slowly, took a drink of my coffee. 

Damn right I’ll make the right call.


	3. Chapter 3

TW! ABUSIVE AND CONTROLLING RELATIONSHIP

I laid on my side and tried to swallow the hard knot in my throat, the tears came, the sounds of sobbing did not.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt his long slender fingers run over the curve of my waist to my hip.

“Could any other man treat you this way Y/N?”  
His low lust filled voice echoing through my brain hurt me. I cringed at the sound of him.

He grabbed my chin forcefully and ran his thumb over my bruised lip. He could see the tears behind my eyes.

“Awww, come on dandelion. I know you liked it.”  
I plastered a fake smile on my face and sat up. Trembling.

Jayson’s heavy footsteps echoed through my apartment and reverberated throughout my soul. He really did treat me good. And I mean I should be proud to be with a man like him. But yet I find myself crawling through hell just to get away from a man I’ve only been dating for a year. 

I closed the door and pulled a long sleeve brown crop and some soft mom jeans. A small necklace with three silver butterfly’s was placed across my collarbones.

I placed my fingers over my bruises, I would have to pack on the coverup today to even walk into that police station. Which would have to be the case.

I did my usual makeup, little heavier that usual. Winged eyeliner, blush, and a good bit of concealer to clean up this mornings mess.

But in the end I find myself smiling at a dead person every morning when I look In the Mirror.

I left the bedroom to find Jayson sitting in the kitchen with his dark brown Mullet and slight facial hair. I find myself thinking about how much larger he is then I am. Gotta be a foot and couple inches taller than I am, 100 pounds heavier.  
But that didn’t matter, he’d always said he would keep me safe.  
But sometimes I feel like when he’s sitting at the bus stop with a cigarette between his teeth and his hand up my skirt. I really don’t know if he’s protecting me or trying to kill me.

“Dandelion,”  
He snapped 

I whipped my head around.

“I’m driving you to the station today, cops are dirty men, can’t let a little flower like you get soiled by some pigs.”

I felt shame rise to my cheeks and heat growing in my throat.

“Let’s go,”  
I didn’t dare say a word back as I walked quietly with my head down through the halls of my apartment. Avoiding all eye contact with the janitors and male students in the halls.

Jayson drives a Corvette, loves that car more than anything in the world. I clutched my Alma bag he had bought me for Christmas. His fingers made their way to my thigh as he drove down the highway, making me feel the need to gag. I didn’t dare to.

𝓕𝓵𝓲𝓹𝓼 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓿𝓮

I dropped off my file at the desk and leaned back against it, I had the perfect view to the front parking lot as I saw Y/N pull into the parking lot, with a tramp sitting next to her.

Shit


	4. Rain

𝓕𝓵𝓲𝓹'𝓼 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓹𝓮𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓿𝓮  
They exited his car where he pointed and snapped at her to come next to him and give him an apparent forced hug.

My knuckles turned white with stress, I gripped the edge of my desk with such an amount of force as she walked into the station. I never took her as a girl who would let a man snap at her like a trainer would a leashed dog, but hell, I met the girl this week.  
But still, her thin fingers shook vigorously as she started clacking away on her keyboard. Her body language showed that she was scared, she looked as though she had been shaken awake by a demon.

I took a long drag off my cigarette, and spared her a passing glance on my way to the break room. I walked briskly trying to piece together the scene I had seen with Y/N, did she get into a fight with that man? Did he kidnap her? Oh fuck Flip, you're being ridiculous. I bet she just feels ill or just had too much coffee to drink. But I still can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.

Jimmy was in the break room, reading a magazine with a naked chick on the front, 

"you know that's not what real women look like Jimmy? Her tits look like beach balls,"

Jimmy scoffed, "Come on Zimmerman, you know you want a piece of this"  
He stuck his tongue out like an animal and flashed a picture of Ann Pennington, I wrinkled my nose trying not to partake in his attempt to annoy me.  
I waved him off and poured myself more coffee.

I stiffened when Bridges walked into the room, it was almost as though he could see my thoughts of roughly thrusting my fingers into his daughter when we made eye contact.

"How's it going Chief?" 

"shitty, the judge wants me to release Landers out on probation and not even put his charges on record,"

I choke on my coffee, "Chief, he's been a bad cop for a long time, plus I already put it on record,"

"I'm glad Flip, but the victim refuses to testify,"

"fuck" slips from Jimmy's lips 

Fuck is Right,

I left the break room in a hurry, hands in my pockets, head down.

I sat at my desk looking outside, it was a downpour, and there stood Y/N, letting the rain drench her hair and clothes, I stood slowly and studied her ornate features, she was so pretty, too pretty for her own good. Her lips twisted as she let out a strangled sob before covering her mouth with her well manicured hand. I walked outside, no hesitation, and stood beside her. She turned to me but said nothing.   
I took off my fleece lined blue buffalo flannel and draped it over her head in an attempt to keep her dry. The rain roared behind our ears but in that moment the only thing I could hear was her breathing, and the small sniffs she let out.

a look of shock which soon turned to laughter.   
her laugh was the only thing I ever needed to hear more in that moment. It was contagious, My deep laugh mixed with her's was music with the baseline of pounding rain.

God she was beautiful with her hair wet and pressed against her forehead. I wish I could snap a photo and remember her face. 

But, as her makeup began to wash away I felt my heart stop


End file.
